The Magic Continues
by Becky Auteur
Summary: A Next Generation fic. The children of original series and my other fic, Forgotten Promises, have come to Hogwarts. Looks like you don't need an evil, demented Voldemort to have interesting time. RoseScorpius AlbusOC LucyOC and other OC parings R&R please
1. Introduction

**So here's my second Harry Potter fanfic! Yay! It's a Next Generation one, but it also has OCs, mostly children of my OCs from Forgotten Promises. If you haven't read it I suggest you do. But anyways, here are all of the characters, ages (at the beginning of the story), Houses (unless you find out in chapter 2), etc.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own except for OCs. (This one's a lot shorter ^^)**

Fleur and Bill Weasley

Victoire, 18

Dominique, 16 (6th), Gryffindor

Louis, 13 (3rd), Gryffindor

Hermione and Ron Weasley

Rose, 11 (1st)

Hugo, 10, Gryffindor

Angelina and George Weasley

Roxanne, 13 (3rd), Gryffindor

Fred, 10, Gryffindor

Hannah and Neville Longbottom (I made up their kids.)

Frank, 13 (3rd), Hufflepuff

Justin, 12 (2nd), Gryffindor

Alice, 11 (1st)

Mary, 10, Hufflepuff

Luna and Rolf Scamander

Lorcan, 10, Ravenclaw

Lysander, 10, Ravenclaw

Asteria and Draco Malfoy

Scorpius, 11 (1st)

Ginny and Harry Potter

James Sirius, 13 (3rd), Gryffindor

Albus Severus, 11 (1st)

Lily Luna, 10, Gryffindor

Audrey and Percy Weasley

Lucy, 11 (1st)

Molly, 9, Hufflepuff

Lydia and Fred Weasley (Lydia is my OC from Forgotten Promises)

Max, 13 (3rd), Gryffindor

Alex, 13 (3rd), Gryffindor

Jane, 11 (1st)

Rachel and Lukas Martin (other OCs from FP)

Angela, 11 (1st)

Bridget and Theodore Johnson (Bridget is Oliver Wood's sister, an OC)

Elizabeth, 13 (3rd), Ravenclaw

William, 12 (2nd), Gryffindor

Jacob, 11 (1st)

Anna and Oliver Wood (random OC)

Taylor (boy), 12 (2nd), Gryffindor

Jordan (girl), 11 (1st)


	2. Rose and the Hogwarts Express

**Well here is chapter one, so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own except for OCs.**

"Beat him in every test, Rose. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains" Dad said.

It was my first year at Hogwarts; I had more to worry about than beating some boy in teats. Well, I suppose not a lot more. It shouldn't be too hard.

But I soon forgot Scorpius and my father's wishes to beat Malfoy, when it came time to board the Hogwarts Express. Jane and Albus were talking with their parents, but Lucy and I were ready to go.

"C'mon Al! Jane! Hurry up before all the compartments are gone!" Lucy shouted.

Al came over, but Jane was still talking to her mother. Finally the two of them said good-bye, and the four of us quickly boarded and were off to find a compartment.

The four of us have always been very close, and not just because we're all about the same age. Al is the quiet one in our group but very smart and worries all the time. Jane on the other hand is loud and impatient and while not unintelligent, is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Lucy tends to be quiet unless she's around us and is quite funny. She's the only one who can stand to be around Max, Alex and James, but is very serious when it comes to writing. Then there's me. I am a lot like my mother, smart and studious and always wanting to do the right thing, but I'm very opinionated and prejudiced, not exactly the most flattering qualities.

"Earth to Rose" Jane says annoyingly, waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm here" I say grumpily, sitting down in the compartment my cousins have picked out.

I realize I have to go to the bathroom and excuse myself. On my way back I run into a boy.

"I'm sorry!" quickly apologize.

"You'd better be, running into the only heir to the Malfoy estate.

Oh no, it's Scorpius. He _is_ a jerk. I _will_ beat him in every test. Dad will be happy on this one.

"Why are you just standing there? Make way for the amazing, incredible and dare I say handsome Scorpius Malfoy."

"Someone should knock you're ego down to where it should be; near the bottom, because you're none of those things."

Just then Lucy comes out, probably wondering what's taking me so long. She then walks up to Malfoy seeing me scowling at him.

"Is this idiot giving you any trouble, Rosie?" she asks innocently.

Malfoy turns to glare at her. "You don't even know me."

"Yes, but I do know Rose" and before I even know what's going on, Lucy's pulled out her wand and quickly says "_Expelliarmus_."

Malfoy falls down, and Lucy quickly pulls me back into our compartment.

"What was that?" Albus demanded when we were safely back in our compartment.

"Lucy just disarmed Malfoy" I said.

"Why? You can't just go around disarming people Lucy" Al is rather shocked.

"He was giving Rosie trouble" Lucy said looking very innocent.

But just then there's a knock on our door, and two prefects are standing there with a glaring Malfoy. Uh oh.

"This boy says one of you disarmed him in the hallway. Is this true?" one of them says.

"It was her!" Malfoy says pointing to Lucy.

"Well?" both prefects turn to Lucy.

"I'm just a First Year. I don't even know what House I'm going to be in. How could I have disarmed him?" Lucy says, and boy does she look innocent.

"See?" the other prefect looks down at Malfoy. "How could she? She probably doesn't even know how." That's a lie. "You should lie just because you don't like her."

"I don't even know her name!" Malfoy shouts.

"And why would I hurt someone I didn't know?" Lucy puts in.

"Exactly!" the first prefect grabs Malfoy.

"You're just a trouble maker" and they drag Malfoy away.

"Wow Lucy! You're brilliant!" Jane exclaimed hugging Lucy.

"You definitely saved us a lot of trouble" I agreed.

Lucy just smiled, looking very innocent.


End file.
